Tears in Heaven
by icee-piper
Summary: *set after season 5 finale* Piper tries to be strong for Wyatt and her sisters, but she ends up breaking down. There's only one person who can help her,but she barely trusts her. It's time to bring back Leo, even if it means that you'll cry in the heavens
1. Twinkle

Title: Tears

Author: icee

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.

A/N: This fic is kinda trashy because things just randomly come up. The story has different points of view but I think you guys will get it anyway because I state them. Sometimes I put in Wyatt's thoughts in the middle of something, because I know he's part of the family and technically part of the story. This is set after season 5 when Leo became an Elder and disappeared because of Chris the whitelighter.

Summary: It's time to get Leo back before Piper breaks down. But there's only one person who can help her and she barely trusts her. On the edge of all the pain that Piper's been through, maybe tears are the only things that can keep the water flowing…

*-*-*-*-*

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up, above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky… twinkle…"

            'I always liked to hear my mommy sing. She would always hug me and kiss me; she would always cuddle me to sleep. When she sings, it makes my heart skip a beat and I look at her and smile because it warms me and I feel safe. She always tells me she loves me and makes me sleep with her in bed, and when I wake up she always tickles me to make me laugh. When I'm hungry she always gives me milk and I feel very happy. She's always there when I cry and when I don't feel good; my mommy is always there. Sometimes my mommy gets tired so my aunts take care of me. My Aunt Paige sings for me too and it makes me fall asleep just like my mommy. My Aunt Phoebe is always there to make me laugh and she would always tell me stories. I love them so much. And they always tell me that my daddy and my Aunt Prue also love me and they watch over me. I wish I could see them so that they know I also love them. I wish my mommy could understand me whenever I whisper to her that I love her. I wish my aunts could understand me when I talk back to them and I say I love them too. I'm listening to my mommy sing again…then I gently fall back to my dreams…'

"…twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Good night, Wyatt. Sweet dreams…" Piper whispered to her son as she kissed him good night. Wyatt closed his eyes and gently fell asleep as Piper cuddled him and stroked her son's hair. She looked back up at the stars in the heavens and tears rolled down her cheeks as she whispered to the sky. 

'I miss you so much Leo. I hope that you can hear me. I love you with all my heart…and I always will. Please come back to me. I can't take this anymore…Wyatt needs you too Leo…and I do too. Paige and Phoebe also need you. Please? Please? Just listen to me Leo…I can't take this anymore…'

Piper let her tears fall as she cuddled Wyatt in her arms. She looked at her baby and smiled when she saw him sleeping peacefully, but with tears in the corner of his eyes. Her tears had fallen on his blanket and on his hair were more of Piper's tears, but he just slept there, cuddled in his mommy's arms. Piper stared at her and Leo's wedding picture on her bedside table and tears began forming on her eyes again.

"You really miss him don't you," a girl of around sixteen said while she sat on the edge of Piper's bed, smiling, "and it seems that it's tearing you apart."

"Who the hell are you?" Piper demanded, cradling Wyatt closer to her, ready for any danger that this girl might do. The girl stood up and paced around for a while. "Well, my name is Icee and I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what? My life is pretty much screwed up right now and this isn't exactly the best time for you to come in it."

"Why not? I might be the only person here who can help you."

"Yeah right. What are you?"

"I'm a typical dead person who holds powers of certain witches. Technically in my case, your powers and everyone else's. Some different kind of angel so to speak." 

"Okay that's it. OUT! GET OUT OF HERE!" Piper screamed when she heard the word angel. Tears were streaming down her eyes while she gently put Wyatt on the bed and stood up to face Icee. Her eyes were flaming with fury and she shouted again. "I SAID OUT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT ANGEL ANYMORE!"

"But- but I'm supposed to help you! And I'm not finished talking!"

"Yeah? Well I don't care. Just so you know, the last time some damned angel came to us and said that he was supposed to help us… I lost my husband. I LOST LEO! DON'T YOU GET THAT? I LOST LEO!"

"Of course, I know that. I was watching you."

"Then why the hell are you here? Get out of here before I try to do anything on you. Listen to me. I lost the love of my life, my husband and my son's father! I LOST LEO AND I CAN'T GET HIM BACK! ALL BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID ANGEL!"

"Well, maybe it's time that we get him back."

Piper just sat there on the floor, crying her heart out looking at the girl who said she'd get her husband back.


	2. Light

You know," Paige said as she flopped down beside Phoebe carrying a bowl of chips, "I'm kinda afraid for Piper."

"Really? Why?" Phoebe asked as she munched on the chips.

"Well, she's trying to be strong and I swear, if she keeps doing that, she's just gonna blow up," Paige said quite dramatically, "kinda like what happens to demons when she use her powers on them."

Phoebe laughed at her sisters remark, "Well, that's Piper for – what the heck was that?" she said as she heard Piper scream from her room.

"Er… demon? C'mon let's go." Paige said as she grabbed Phoebe's hand for a quick orb to Piper's room.

*-*-*-*-*

"I can't take this anymore! Just – just leave us alone!" Piper screamed at Icee while she just looked back at her. "I can't just leave you alone Piper," Icee answered back gently, "you think Leo left you. You think Chris killed him. I know it's hard but you have to trust me."

"I can't! Just leave me alone!" Piper cried as she took Wyatt and cradled him in her arms. Icee sat down on the floor and watched Piper fill Wyatt with all her love. Her eyes were filling up with tears as she sat there watching Piper. Paige and Phoebe suddenly orbed in and were surprised when they saw Icee sitting on the floor.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked as soon as she and Paige completely materialized in Piper's bedroom. Icee looked up, "My name's Icee. Sorry, I think Piper screaming at me earlier panicked you."

"You bet it did," Paige said as she eyed Piper cuddling Wyatt, who didn't seem to notice their arrival, "what's wrong with Piper?" She walked towards Phoebe who was kneeling in front of Icee. 

"Uh, I dunno, sudden outburst of pain from losing Leo and having Chris come here to wreck havoc in your lives." Icee said without expression as she stood up while the two sisters gaped at her.

"What? Did you do something to her?" Phoebe asked as she stood up and went to Piper, "Honey, are you alright?"

Piper just looked up with tears in her eyes, "There's a girl named Icee…"

"Yes I know honey, we talked to her. Are you okay?"

"Phoebe, I… I don't know…" Piper answered as she sobbed on top of Wyatt's head. "Where's Paige?"

"Sweetie I'm here." Paige said when she heard her name. She walked closer to Piper and hugged her. "I think you should rest."

"Yeah, here drink this." Phoebe said offering Piper a glass of water from her bedside table.

"Thanks," Piper said as she gave Wyatt to Paige and accepted the water Phoebe was holding. "my head hurts."

"Sleep first." Phoebe said as she tucked Piper in the bed. Piper instantly fell asleep and Phoebe just looked at her older sister. Phoebe's heart broke when she saw Piper this way.

"You know, looking at Piper like this will break your heart." Icee said while looking at Phoebe.

"What – how'd you know that?" Phoebe asked as she went closer to Icee.

"I just know. I need your help that's why I came here."

"And you're here because?" Paige asked as she carried Wyatt.

"To give back Leo to her. And take Chris away." Icee answered while she looked at Phoebe and Paige, "Honestly, I sound weird because you know, it doesn't seem real. But I assure you, I'm telling the truth. I don't know what else to do. I need Piper to trust me."

"Well, have you tried talking to her?" Phoebe asked. Icee just stared at her. "Oh-kay, I think you tried that approach already."

"I feel like I don't trust you, but I do. That is so weird." Paige said as she walked around trying to get Wyatt's hair dry from Piper's crying bout.

"Really? That's good." Icee said, "Um, can I carry Wyatt?"

"And what take him?" Paige snapped, "I don't think so."

"Okay. Can I just get close to him?"

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Because that's the only way that you'd realize I'm not evil."

"Oh. Wow. Little history lesson kid, there…"

"Yeah, I know there was a crone who tried to take him. But just so you also remember, she had your voice, and I don't. When I get close to him, I'm not gonna talk, nor I am going to touch him. Wyatt's force field always goes up whenever he senses evil, even if he doesn't exactly know where they are. His force field also went up when Chris got close to him. Let's see if that happens to me too. If the force field goes up, you are free to kill me if you want or I will leave."

Phoebe and Paige just stared at her. "Okay. We'll see." Paige finally said.

Icee went closer to Paige who was carrying Wyatt in front of her. Wyatt was wide-awake and was watching Icee walking towards him. He smiled when Icee stood in front of him and he gave a gentle giggle the moment she looked at him in the eye. He spread his arms out and light silver orbs appeared in his outstretched palms and on Icee's cupped hands. The orbs flew up and joined together in mid-air and turned into small rainbow colored stars falling from the ceiling.

"Whoa- His force field didn't go up. And what was that?" Phoebe asked dumbstruck at the magic she just saw. "Did Wyatt do that?"

"Yeah. He's powerful isn't he?"

"What did he just do?" Paige said still carrying Wyatt who was now smiling.

"It's part of his power. I'll explain later. But before that, please, you need to help me. I don't want to tell you what happens if this goes on any longer."

"Which is?" Paige asked.

"Like I said, I don't want to tell you. But do you really wanna know?"

"Well yeah, if you really want our help. Look, I don't know if we should really trust you or not but you sound quite desperate to me and I'm taking a huge risk here." Phoebe said.

"Okay Phoebe, since you…"

"Wait. How do you know my name?"

"I handle your powers. And I'm like Leo's counterpart, only that I just watch from high, high, high up above."

"Oh. Okay. Continue."

"I'm also taking a huge risk. Phoebe, you have the power of premonition so I'm going to give you a vision," Icee said and she looked at Piper, still sitting and cuddling Wyatt, "and it's gonna hurt."

"Like what happened when she got hurt from her premonition with Eva's talisman?" Paige asked.

"No." Icee answered, "It hurts the heart. And tears will fall."

"What does that mean?" Paige pressed on, but silence only answered her.

Phoebe just looked back at Icee and glanced at Piper sitting in her bed, she gave Paige a nod of approval and faced Icee again.

"Okay. Show me." Phoebe answered and took hold of Icee's hands as she felt herself fall and wake up in a bright light.


	3. Reality

"Prue…" Patty said while looking at her daughter, Prue, sitting on one of heaven's benches, "You're watching your sisters again."

Prue looked up at her mother and back on the small pool of water beside her, "Yeah. I always do," she said as she looked up to her mom, "I find Paige very eager…and intelligent." She smiled as she saw her younger baby sister Paige carry Wyatt near Piper and put him to sleep. Paige tucked Wyatt and Piper together and covered them up as they slept. "And I'm glad she's taking good care of Piper…"

"She's very much like you Prue."

"Mom- she's…"

"Oh, she's really like you. And just so you know, you're her inspiration too."

"What? No, mom, I don't think so. I mean, she's very witty and she's getting powerful. She's not into guys, she's very much into her work as a witch and she works and- and… she's good with potions! She's, I dunno, she's great with the book, she's independent… she's…"

"Prue. Everything that you said, it's you. And it's also Paige. You both share the same blood of a Halliwell that's why she's so much like you."

"Yeah? Well, I'm glad she is. Although she barely knows me."

"She knows you. She knows a lot about you."

"Hmm. Yeah. Probably from Piper and Phoebe."

"No sweetie. She knows you a lot because you're her sister and she loves you too."

Prue just looked up at her mother and wiped the tears that trickled down her face.

*-*-*-*-*

Phoebe woke up to see a blinding white light surround her for an instant. Her vision cleared and she was surprised to see that she was in the Manor's sunroom. She looked around and seeing that no one was there, she decided to look around, for anyone. As she came into the kitchen, she saw Paige making tea, who was surprisingly crying. She followed Paige upstairs to Piper's room and was shocked when she saw Piper sitting on her bed, pale and sad. Her eyes have lost that twinkle and she was crying again. Wyatt clung onto her and as young as he is, he kept wiping his mommy's face. When Paige came in, Piper looked up and put Wyatt down. For some reason, Piper fell face down on the floor and Paige came running towards her. Before Piper fell down, Paige managed to catch her in time. Wyatt was looking at his mommy and he cried. Wyatt never cried when he knows his mommy is there. Phoebe knew he could see Piper but he was still crying. Phoebe came closer to Paige and there she saw Piper's soul, rise out of her, just like the time that she was killed. Phoebe was now crying, and so is Paige. But there was one thing that Phoebe couldn't bear to hear. Wyatt was looking up at Piper's soul floating up, and said, "Mama. I wuv mama… Mama…" and he cried. Phoebe wanted to carry Wyatt but she was clothed in that bright white light again and she came back to her body. Phoebe felt the world shatter in front of her and she fell down as darkness filled her eyes.


	4. Truth

A/N: sorry, it took a long time before I could update… I was doing some stuff, but then, now I'm done! So the story continues… by the way, thanks for the reviews! Hope you keep them coming!

*-*-*-*-*

Piper sat there, feeling empty. She looked around her and all that she could see was white. Clearly nothing surrounded her. She dropped her head on her hands and she started crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks until she felt someone raise her face and wipe her tears away. Piper opened her eyes to see who it was, only to find herself face to face with her husband. Leo. The love of her life, her son's father, the man who fought against all odds with her, and the man who was her life. Leo smiled at her and brushed away a piece of hair that was on Piper's forehead as she sat there, stunned at what she was seeing. Piper tried to fight away the fresh new wave of tears that tried to overcome her but she failed. Leo smiled at her and pulled her closer to him giving her a warm, tight soft hug, something Piper never wanted to end. Piper sank into his embrace and she buried her face in his chest and listened to his heart. And then, she cried.

"You're crying again," Leo said, as he lifted Piper's tear-stricken face closer to his, and wiped his wife's face with his thumb, "your head's gonna hurt if you keep doing that."

Piper looked up to him and forced a smile then said, "I must be dreaming. The Sandman must've doused me with too much dream dust." Piper put Leo's hands down and tried to turn away but Leo stopped her.

"You're asleep but you're not dreaming. Piper, don't turn away from me. I still love you and I always will."

"But that's not it Leo," Piper said as tears kept flowing down her face, "that's just not it. Trust me, I love you with all my heart and my soul, just like what I promised you when we were married. I love you just like the way I loved you when Wyatt came into our life. It's just that…"

"Piper, I'm so sorry I had to leave you. I can't live my life Up Here, just watching you and Wyatt and your sisters."

"Then why'd you leave us Leo? Why did you have to go?"

"Because I was meant to suffer for the love that we have. Piper, I love you so much that I accepted the suffering that comes with being with you. Even if that means I have to leave you. I have said this once before, being with you breaks the rules but not being with you breaks my heart. Piper…"

"I know that's true Leo. But it hurts me to know that our love has to keep us away. It hurts me so much but I try to be strong because I know this is what destiny wanted to happen. But it's not me who you hurt more Leo, not me or my sisters, it's our son."

"Piper…"  
"Wyatt loves you so much Leo, no matter how young he may be. Every single day I hold him in my arms, I always see in his eyes the longing of seeing his dad again. I see you in his eyes and it hurts me to watch him fall asleep just like you do. We had Wyatt because we loved each other so much, and you can't deny that fact. I know you love him with all your heart, you watch over him and try to be the best father an angel could be, but what he needs now is love. Of being human to be the least because considering all the things that run in our family, human love is the least of what you could give him."

Piper started crying again and Leo held her close to him and whispered these in her ears, "Piper, I know that. And you do know that I want to be with you more than anything in this world. Have you realized how much I wanted to be back at home, back to where I met you? Have you ever wondered how much I missed you being in my arms, or Wyatt's cries no matter how loud it is? Have you ever thought that I was willing to give up everything, just to be by your side whenever you cooked or to be with your sisters joking with them even if I knew they just busted the man they thought was the love of their life? Piper, you are my life, along with our son and the Power of Three that was given to me when I became your Whitelighter. But I do not hold the power over what destiny wants to happen to us. You've said it yourself; it must be destiny that wanted this to happen. I can't run away from it no matter how much I wanted to. We don't have the power over that, only someone greater than we are. I promise you this, if I knew how to get out of here, I'd come back right away. But right now, I can't and you know that."

Piper felt herself fall deeper and deeper; much more likely it hurt her more when she cried. Arms that often comforted her were one of the things she missed the most, and right now she had them, and she sank into Leo's unwavering love for her. Piper looked up to him and saw Leo's face filled with tears as they cried together, side by side. Leo touched her face and kissed Piper, a kiss that was filled with so much love that it was hard for either of them to let go. Until finally…

Piper found herself waking up to a dream she never wanted to end.

"You're asleep but you're not dreaming. Piper…" Leo's voice echoed in Piper's head.

She didn't realize that she was sweating as she slept and that she was also crying. Piper felt someone stir beside her and she saw Wyatt cuddled beside her. Piper kissed her son and got up from bed, only to find herself looking at the picture where she and Leo shared their love together.


	5. Sight

Paige looked around her in disbelief. Phoebe fainted after her premonition and was brought to her room to rest while Piper, well; she was still struggling even in her sleep.

Paige wanted to break down and cry when she realized that there was no one to help her and she had to help her sisters. But then, she had to decide against it. Paige got out of Piper's room and ran straight up to the attic and search the Book of Shadows for anything that might help… anything that can bring back her family together.

"Come on now Book of Shadows," Paige whispered to herself and the Book, "I need your help. My sisters need you and I can't live without my sisters. Just- just give me anything, whatever, just anything to help…" The Book of Shadows started to flip its pages by itself and stop by a page. A blank page, filled with nothing. Apparently, this was one of the pages that the family's magic hasn't reached, yet.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?" Paige asked herself.

"It means you have your answer," someone said from Paige's back, "it's one thing that you find it and another to figure it out."

"Wha- hey. What are you doing here?" Paige asked as she spun around to see Icee standing behind her, smiling.

"Just looking if someone helped you already. And I guess someone already did."

"Really? Well, there's nothing here so I assume no one's helped me yet."

"Nope. Something's in there. You just need to see it."

"You wanna tell me I need glasses? I'd rather wear contact lenses."

"Your eyes are perfectly fine, Paige." Icee said as she rolled her eyes, "but your heart may need a little bit of clearing up to do."

"Care to explain that more, coz' see I'm not really in the 'I have to figure this thing out' mode." Paige retorted rather sarcastically.

"Well, I've told you everything about it. You'll figure it out. It has to do with your heart, your mind and maybe a little bit more of that Halliwell magic that you have."

"This is ridiculous. Just go straight will ya? I'm gonna go nuts if you keep doing this."

"I've told you everything. That's the straightest idea I could give you. Look, if you don't have any idea what it is, go downstairs, drink up some coffee maybe that should get your head running."

"I still don't get you." Paige said rather disapprovingly, "how's a cup of coffee supposed to help me?"

"Go figure."

Paige slumped back on the attic's sofa and eyed Icee as she orbed out.

'Maybe a coffee should do the trick.' Paige thought as she stood up and went downstairs for a cup.

*-*-*-*-*

Paige sat down on the kitchen counter drinking coffee and found herself thinking too much about what Icee just told her. 

"It has to do with your heart, your mind and maybe a little bit more of Halliwell magic that you have." These words just kept playing again and again inside Paige's head. 'How am I supposed to figure that out?' Paige thought, 'the book showed me a blank page and now I have to deal with weird riddle issues. And here I thought drinking a cup of coffee would help.' She drained out her coffee cup and brought it to the sink.

"Come to think of it," Paige told herself, "I should be working on that issue right now." She flopped herself down in front of the couch and looked up, "Hey! I am so sorry about the personal gain issue thing here, but I'm really desperate. Book of Shadows!" Paige called as the Book orbed itself into Paige's hands. As soon as she set down the book beside her on the couch, it opened itself back to the blank page just like what happened earlier.

"Ugh. I probably need a spell and Phoebe's knocked out," Paige said, as she stared at the Book, "and Piper's good with potions and fire power, well I don't need that right now so that's off." Paige looked beside her and saw two pictures sitting on top of the couch's end table. It was a picture of Piper, Phoebe and Paige together and a picture of Prue, Piper and Phoebe together. Paige got the picture and touched the glass that showed the picture of Prue. She smiled and whispered to herself, "Maybe I need Prue. Maybe I need my big sister." Then the pages of the Book of Shadows began to glow and show the words Paige haven't seen before.


	6. Vision

"Chris!" Leo shouted at the ceiling above him, "get your ass back here right now! I mean it!"

Chris orbed in front of Leo with a sly smile plastered on his face, "You called for me oh great Elder Leo?" he smirked.

"Get me out of here, NOW!" Leo said as he stood up to face Chris.

"And what – get me in trouble? Hey no rush here you know," Chris replied, "I'm taking it nice and slow."

"What? Chris, I swear if you try to do anything to my family, I'm going to kill you."

"Oh. And here I thought Whitelighters and Elders are pacifists. Tsk. Tsk. I was wrong. Besides, it's not like you can do anything now."

"What did you do? I am gonna get – "

"You're gonna get back at me? Yeah, right. Look, you should be happy that I brought you in this plane of existence! At least I thought you'd survive here." Chris said as he looked around, "It just looks like the real Manor don't you think? It's just lacking a little bit of something. Now what would that be?"

"I need my family."

"Ah! Yes. This Manor's lacking a Phoebe, a Paige, a darling Piper and, let's not forger, this place is lacking a Wyatt."

"What the hell did you do to my family, Chris?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. Well, I did bring you here so that must count as work, but after all that, Piper's been doing everything."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought Elders had the power of foreseeing. Why don't you use it now?" Chris said.

Leo sighed as he sat down and closed his eyes and search for a vision of his family.

*-*-*-*-*

Leo looked around this room that looked and felt so vaguely familiar. It was their bedroom. His family's bedroom. Leo found Piper sitting in bed with their baby, Wyatt, cuddled beside her, and their wedding picture in Piper's hand. Piper was sobbing quietly and it was obvious that she was having a hard time about it. Leo wanted to hug her and kiss her just like before but he knew better. He knew he'd hurt Piper more than ever if he did that. Leo turned around and figured he was in a much different place. Still familiar, but different. Phoebe's room. His sister-in-law was fitfully sleeping and a teenage girl Leo didn't recognize was covering her with a blanket. The girl turned around and sensing the presence of Leo's powers, she looked at him in the eye. "Oh my God!" Leo gasped as he slowly recognized the girl, "What is she doing here?" It took time before Leo could figure everything out but now; he was in another familiar, but different place. The family room. Paige was sitting on the couch with literally all the things the girls use for their rituals and everything. The Book of Shadows caught Leo's attention because it was opened to a blank page, but words slowly started to appear in them. Leo looked up to see the girl in Phoebe's room standing on the doorway smiling at him. "Icee," he whispered, and he fell back to his own consciousness.

*-*-*-*-*

Leo snapped back and realized that Chris wasn't there anymore. He ran up the stairs and grabbed a pen and their family picture on the way up, and started writing on the Book of Shadows… something Leo has never done before.


End file.
